


哈德无授翻

by piaona



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaona/pseuds/piaona
Kudos: 4





	哈德无授翻

Better Lucky than Good  
Summary：Draco的阿尼马格斯形象是只猫，他很会利用自己这个优点，Harry很喜欢因为他的调皮惩罚他。  
提前预警：阅前先看置顶拜托拜托，无授翻，慎点。  
原文点这儿  
作者Lokifan，ao3上有粮仓，可自行搜索前去啃粮，友善提示，啃粮前先看好tag，一定先看好！！！  
“我以为你答应过的，不会再用自己的阿尼马格斯形象去招惹别人。”  
“开玩笑嘛，”Draco不开心了，“Weasley那么讨厌又不是我的错。”  
“那是狗叫声吗？我可清清楚楚记着你答应过我不会这么做的。”  
“他一直开我玩笑，Granger训他他才停的。”  
“但他停了对不对，我跟他说过了，Hermione也训过他了，他爱Hermione所以不这么做了。”  
“那个妻管严...”Draco嘟囔着，Harry听到他的碎碎念，眼神闪烁着，Draco没忍住往后缩了缩。他跟Harry在一块儿都两年了，还是没改掉自己这时不时惹Harry生气的嘴贱毛病。  
“如果我是你，就绝对不会从嘴里吐出那个词语。”Harry咬牙切齿地说。  
“你说得对，”Draco说着，一边还用自己那双大大的盛满忧郁的灰蓝色眼睛凝望着Harry，这招小时候很好用，每次他这么看着妈妈，都能晚饭只吃一块巧克力就上床睡觉，“我真的不是故意的。”  
Harry攒起自己浓黑的眉毛，翠绿色的眼睛掩在其下亮的吓人，Draco特别喜欢他这个样子。“Draco，摆出可怜的表情撒娇好让我心疼你对不对，然后我就能放过你，原谅你在傲罗训练的时候对Ron做的坏事儿了对吧，你知道我知道你在干什么，为什么还要这么做？”  
“因为这个很管用啊。”Draco窃笑着。  
Harry生气地哼了一声，Draco笑容继续挂在脸上，他自信自己说的没错，Harry是能看出来没错，但他抗不了。  
“真是只坏猫。”  
Draco突然觉得有点不妙，Harry说的话，他的语气，还有他越凑越近的动作，这么近，满眼都是自己，近到Harry的吐息轻轻挠在他脸上...  
“去卧室。”  
Draco乖巧地点头，他不觉得自己能平稳地说出话来，索性干脆不开口了。  
他们俩的卧室很小——Harry在某些事上癖好很怪，他不愿让自己帮付房租，他自己还是个傲罗培训官呢，但没关系，小点也挺不错。Draco走进房间，Harry在他身后关上门，站在离他两三步远的地方，Draco能感觉到他上下扫视自己的眼神。  
“衣服脱了。”  
他眨了眨眼。  
“衣服脱了，”Harry说，“我想好好看看你。”  
“噢，所以我得通过做爱来偿还自己的罪孽咯？”  
“嗯，还有点附加要求。”Harry温柔地说。  
Draco迎着Harry的眼神脱掉自己的衣服，他觉得自己肯定脸红了，Harry见过他的裸体很多次，可像现在这样让他站着然后直勾勾盯着他看，让他裸着而自己却穿戴整齐，这让Draco很羞惭，让他兴奋到阴茎颤抖。  
Draco解开裤子，脱掉袜子，Harry一瞬不瞬地扫视着他的身体，享用着他的表演。Draco觉得自己脸颊腾起热气，Harry的目光从他的皮肤上滑到眼睛上，跟他四目相对，然后冲他邪气的笑着。  
接着Harry走到床边——Draco不被允许碰到那儿——然后从床头柜里拿出一根用惯了的粉色项圈。  
Draco翻了个白眼，企图忽略自己看到那个东西而不争气的颤抖的身体，“又来？”  
“好长时间没玩儿过了，”Harry说着，“不过你要是觉得无聊——”Harry挥动魔杖，项圈上紧接着长出一个小铃铛，Draco盯着那个铃铛，瞳孔情不自禁地放大了。  
“现在我就能知道你偷偷跑哪儿去了。”Harry指了指铃铛。  
“不要嘛Harry，一个铃铛？我还没有对Weasley做到这种程度呢...”  
“听话。”  
Draco拉着脸，可Harry的手已经伸过来了，他感觉到Harry打开项圈的拉扣，然后温柔的把它套到自己脖子上，他感受到皮革绕上肌肤的触感，Harry拥有他了，他是Harry的了。他忍不住吞咽口水。  
Harry弯起嘴角，一只手扣上Draco项圈上系着的皮带，把他拽近自己然后开始索吻。Draco看着他，他们呼吸交融，他说不出话来了。项圈勒的不紧，他一点儿都不觉得疼，Harry总知道该怎么做，Harry总是很小心不伤到他，可他说不出话来。  
Harry轻轻碰着他的嘴角。  
Draco热切地回吻着，内心升腾起隐秘的渴望，他摸着Harry坚实的胳膊和肩膀，有些急躁地吮着Harry的舌头，他不喜欢现在这样，Harry整整齐齐的穿着衣服，他想触碰Harry，可Harry只是更紧地压着他，衣服粗糙的面料划过他的皮肤，他只能碰到Harry的手，那只紧紧扣着皮带不让他跑掉的手。  
他几乎快融化在Harry的怀抱里了，他瘫软在Harry的唇齿间，只有Harry是这个世界里他唯一能感受到的支柱。Harry察觉到他的热情，脸上泛起红晕，眼神迷离着，在吻的间隙贴着他的耳朵说：“我都快忘了你有多喜欢戴着项圈了。”  
他瞪了Harry一眼，故意往后缩了缩，享受着Harry掌控他颈间项圈的力度，Harry被他刺激的厉害，笑容逐渐变得有些危险。  
“去躺在床上。”  
Draco乖乖地走向床边，Harry手里仍拽着皮带，紧紧地贴着他。皮带很长，是用来栓大型犬的那种——虽然是粉色的——所以他能在Harry的掌控下稍稍自由几米。  
他每动一下，项圈上的铃铛就会随之脆响，他爬过去趴在床上，铃铛的声音让他又羞又愤，他讨厌这种兴奋的感觉，Harry对他有多享受自己的阿尼马格斯形态简直了如指掌。  
Harry把手中的皮带绕在床柱上，他仍然有活动的空间，可只够他呆在床上。  
“手和膝盖。”  
他红着脸照做，Harry表扬似的笑了一下，然后抚摸他纤细的腰，又把手挪到他的臀部，“真他妈漂亮。现在张开腿，小猫，让我看看你有什么好东西。”  
操。Draco勾下头然后分开双腿，颈间铃铛叮叮作响。他茫然看着面前的枕头，感受到Harry的手滑过自己的屁股狠狠揉捏着，分开他的臀瓣轻抚掩藏的缝隙。他忍不住大张双腿，渴望着Harry能安慰一下他的阴茎。  
Harry突然狠狠地拍打了一下他的屁股，他痛呼起来：“Harry！”  
“如果你想让我做什么的话，”Harry声音里全是压不住的愉悦，“你得开口求我。”  
“快摸摸我~”  
“我在摸了。”Harry强调似的重重地捏了把他的屁股。  
卧室里冷冰冰的空气现在全然是种折磨，Draco颤抖着，扭动着送上屁股，想让Harry的手抚到他无比渴望的地方，想让他抚慰自己的阴茎，要么就狠狠地干他。  
“Draco，如果你想要——”一根手指触到他的小口边缘挑逗着他，“你得求我。”  
他的下身不受控制般的挺立起来，Harry还在拍打他的臀瓣，他不停地扭动着挣扎着，双手无意识在空中虚抓。Harry会投降的，只要时间够久，Draco确信。  
可这不会在Draco投降之前，Harry抚摸着他像尽在掌控之中，Harry在看着他胯间垂吊的小球，还有他的...Draco羞得脸都红了。“我想要，真的。”  
“嘴甜点儿。”  
Draco讨厌那个麻瓜词语。“求你了Harry，快做，快~”  
两根沾满润滑剂的手指滑进了他的小口，终于，Draco情不自禁地呻吟出声，他爱死Harry指尖的触感了，他听到Harry在进入自己体内时发出的闷喘，Harry的动作缓慢美妙却显得冷酷，他缓慢地按戳着自己的前列腺，指奸着自己直到发出压不住的呻吟。Harry也变了动作，他半跪着趴向Draco，在Draco耳边喘息，亵玩着Draco的臀瓣，他火热的身体将Draco禁锢在自己身下。Draco偏了偏头，姿势有些别扭，但他捉住了Harry的唇瓣，舔吮着Harry的唇舌，耸动屁股好教Harry的手指更深更狠的插弄，他沉迷在这种酥麻的快感里...  
Harry突然停下动作，直起身来拿出手指，用了个“清理一新”。Draco气愤地扭过头：“你在干什么？干嘛停下？！”  
“等着。”  
“不许让我等，尤其这种时候——”这种他早已准备好，小穴湿滑双腿大张，体内空虚到极点的时候。  
“别抱怨了。”Harry的头发早已被汗水濡湿，他的阴茎也早已将牛仔裤的面料顶出一个大包，但他依然声线平稳。  
Draco闭上嘴，身下门户大开，房间中凉飕飕的空气拂过他通红的脸颊，像是场折磨，而他的阴茎却直挺着，不断地提醒自己有多饥渴，他忍不住在脑海里幻想Harry会怎么操他，会操他到受不住大声求饶哭喊——  
“真听话。”Harry俯下身给了他一个轻柔的吻，唇瓣擦过脸颊，Draco嗅到Harry身上的气味，然后下一秒Harry就离开了，Draco睁开眼睛，看见Harry从床头柜里拿出一个肛塞。  
他的呼吸停了一瞬。“太大了Harry，”他说，“这个太大了。”恐惧和蠢蠢欲动的渴望同时在他心里升腾翻涌着，怪不得Harry要花这么长时间准备他，这样他就能吃进去了...  
“你能，你也会的。”Harry的声音由于欲望变得沙哑，但他还是言简意赅。  
Harry拿起魔杖轻点几下，那枚肛塞的一端竟慢慢长出一条尾巴——一条白色的毛茸茸的猫尾巴。  
“Harry！”Draco抗议道，声音绷紧，“你想让我——你要——”  
“没错，”Harry温柔地说，“Draco是只乖猫咪对不对？我想看看我的乖猫。”  
他一边羞愤欲死一边吞咽着口水说：“它真的太大了，而且——”  
“我想让我的乖猫咪全部吃下他的尾巴，然后我想看他在家里走走两圈。”Harry放大了声音，汗湿的头发粘在脖子和下巴处。  
“我——”  
“或者你想早点睡，喝一小碟子汤就满足了？”  
Harry只是在调戏他，又或者是个提醒——Draco的安全词是“碟子”，Harry想说只要Draco不愿意，他们随时可以停下来。  
Draco转过头来盯着面前的枕头，感觉更尴尬了，因为他不想说安全词，他当然不想停下来，Harry就快要打开他的身体，用那枚肛塞把自己变成一个乖巧的宠物了。  
Harry重新回到床上，“那就打开那儿，”他温柔地命令着，“再多点，再多点Draco，让我看看你，快点，让我看看你的那儿——做的真棒！”  
Draco的大腿不停颤抖，他合上双眼，欲望和羞耻交织着裹挟着他的身体，他能感觉到Harry火辣的眼神正盯着他的那儿，他全身上下最隐秘的地方，然后——  
一只手放到了他的屁股上，肛塞的坚硬头部紧接着挤压他的小穴边缘，让他头皮发麻。Harry用肛塞戏弄着他：让Draco能感受到，感受到那个小东西的坚硬和大小，还有冰凉的触感。Draco呻吟出声，控制不住自己般的从鼻尖泄出哼声。  
Harry开始把东西往里推了，力度很大，强迫着Draco拼命吞咽，Draco大声喘息，Harry另一只手正紧紧地钳着他，他扭过头，Harry专注地让他在肛塞底下扭动吞吃。  
这完全让他兴奋起来了，这种体内被逐渐填满的过程，这种无法宣泄的空虚得到满足的感受，这么大，操，Draco咬紧牙关，感受着又痛又爽的凌迟，Harry在他耳边咕哝着：“放松，Draco，放松，你可以的——”Harry的声音那么温柔，可手上的动作却那么残酷，缓慢却不停歇地让Draco吃的更多，完完全全的打开自己。  
终于，凸起的边缘滑进了小穴那圈肌肉，Draco觉得自己正紧紧夹着毛茸茸的底部。“太棒了，”Harry被欲望浸透的沙哑的声音滑过Draco耳膜，“太棒了，它进来了。”  
Draco稍稍闭合双腿，现在他不需要大张着臀瓣间的小口了，因为哪怕是他最细微的动作都能让他呻吟喘息，他觉得自己正饥渴地嚼食这体内的庞然大物。  
“感觉怎么样？”Harry色情的拍打着他的屁股，这太过了，Draco的臀瓣由于Harry的动作而收缩，他又喘了一声，他根本控制不住——这枚该死的肛塞那么大，将他撑的满满当当，他被打开又被操弄，他——  
“感觉怎么样？”Harry走下床以便欣赏着Draco羞红的脸颊，“Draco？”  
Draco咽着口水，尽力“感觉”着自己的感受，那个又长又粗的东西正钉在体内，强迫他每分每秒都打开着，毛茸茸的尾巴搔着他的屁股和大腿内测细嫩的皮肤，还有他颈间那条皮质的项圈。现在Harry正轻轻地抚弄着他身前的硬挺，他感觉自己的身体在贪婪地承受着肛塞的操弄，而Harry甚至还要用那对翠绿色的眸子紧盯着他。Draco长长的呻吟一声，企图找回自己的声音。  
“我不知道~唔，不算太糟...”  
Harry眼神闪烁，他一直抚摸着Draco的阴茎，摩挲着，而Draco只能闭上眼睛试图不被溺死在欲望的泥沼里。  
当他再次睁开眼的时候，Harry眼睛里原先的不确定已然消失殆尽，现在完完全全充斥着欲望了。  
“很好，”Harry解开拴在床柱上的皮带，温柔地拽了两下，Draco顺着力度滑下床，站到Harry身前，每个细微的动作都能让他攀上小小的高峰。  
“嘿！”Harry训斥着他，轻拍着他的脸颊，手指滑过他的下唇，像是想让他咬上一口。他克制住了自己，他今晚是只好猫。“猫咪能站着吗？”  
Draco沉默地摇了摇头。  
他需要Harry帮他，他紧握着Harry的胳膊，在他面前低下身子。肛塞无时无刻不在操着他，而那条毛绒尾巴——不该这样的，可他几乎稳不住身子了。还好有Harry，他让他安全地跪到了地上。  
然后Harry站起来，身高的阴影完全笼罩着Draco，他无助地盯着Harry，他不是——其实他随时可以摘下项圈，或者拿到魔杖，或者只是走掉——可他——他不行。  
“最后一次...”Harry捡起魔杖，乘Draco不注意的时候年了一条咒语。Draco觉得耳朵处嗡嗡作响，还有些变化中的吱咯声。耳朵竖起来了，Draco从头顶上摸到两只毛绒耳朵——是猫耳，跟他阿尼马格斯形象下的耳朵完全不同，是Harry按照自己的意愿变出来的属于Draco的耳朵，Harry在改造他，这个认知让他更硬了。  
Harry揉捏着他的新耳朵，他忍不住往下趴了趴，浑身上下浸泡在快感里提不起劲儿，呻吟着喘息着，他合上了眼睛，但仍然能感受到Harry在贪婪地抚摸他。Harry脸颊充血，汗水滑落脸侧，衬衫紧紧地贴在肌肉上，可他还是穿戴整齐。  
Draco现在能明白为什么了——宠物们从不穿衣服，人才穿。  
这个认知让他忍不住颤抖不停，把肛塞咬得更紧。  
Harry拽起他颈间皮带，说到：“好了，咱们走吧。”他慢慢地走起来，让Draco先适应一下膝盖和手肘的跪行——尾巴由于他的动作塌下来。  
Harry皱着眉停了下来；“唔...尾巴翘好。”  
Draco只好窘迫地翘起屁股继续爬行，插着的尾巴是那么毛茸茸，摩擦着他的臀瓣，更不用说它还戳刺着他的内里，Draco羞耻地幻想着自己的身体。这跟阿尼马格斯形象完全不同，之前的尾巴是他身体的一部分，是他脊椎的自然延伸，他完全感觉不到尾巴的存在；可这条却是他身体的入侵者，强迫他打开自己，让他顺从Harry，这是一条荒唐的竖在空中的尾巴，这是个惩罚。操，如果Weasley这会儿能看见他，肯定会笑掉大牙的。  
但只有Harry能看见他，Draco抬起头望向Harry——一张欲望深沉的脸，由于看见Draco的爬行和高翘的屁股和尾巴而同样变得通红。  
他们走到了厨房，这是一段缓慢的行程，Draco的每一个微小动作都会让肛塞刺激他的内壁，他只好被迫颤抖呻吟，每一分每一秒，他羞耻地想，我都在被操着。  
还有项圈上那个可恶的小铃铛，Harry太坏了，有时候轻拽皮带不是为了让Draco加快速度或是其他怎么，只是想听铃铛的声音。他喜欢这种声音，Draco却对此又爱又恨，他不在是一个安静的暗夜潜行者了，他现在是只被驯养的猫咪，一只家猫。  
更折磨着他，让他羞愤不已的就是他自己的欲望，只要一想到Harry眼中的自己的模样——赤裸着带着项圈还在雌伏的宠物——欲望与渴求就近乎要吞噬他了，Harry只是轻柔地牵着他，他却由于忍受这种煎熬，对外界一无所知。  
Harry的另一只手正放在自己的胯间缓慢的揉搓，掌心擦过牛仔裤布料的声音让Draco情不自禁地吞咽口水。当他们跨过门槛走进厨房时，Draco忽然发现自己在咂弄嘴巴，下意识滑动舌头模仿着口交的动作。  
他有点怕Harry会发现自己的淫荡。  
身下的地面又冰冷又坚硬，幸好很干净，Draco深吸口气平复自己的反应，放慢了动作，Harry顺手在他屁股上轻轻扇了一巴掌，就在靠近肛塞的位置，“快点走。”  
哪怕最轻微的动作也让Draco狠狠嚼了一口体内的大家伙，他瞬间觉得体内一阵电流般的快感，“虐待你的猫？”他努力找回自己的声音，“你不该打你的小猫的。”他恶作剧般的嘴角上扬。  
Harry却皱起了眉，Draco莫名其妙瞪回去：怎么了？  
Harry叹息一声：“坐起来。”  
Draco跪坐在自己脚上，哆嗦着把尾巴又吃进一小截，他沉默地看着Harry用了一个飞来咒。一个粉色的小东西像金色飞贼一样到了Harry手里，那是个口球，Draco向后退缩着，拼命摇晃脑袋，“不要...”  
“宠物不会说话，”Harry坚定地说，“你不能做只乖猫的话，我来帮你。”  
他的手指轻柔地插进Draco发丝间，Draco的淡金色头发早被汗水濡湿黏在脸畔，“记得安全词吧？”  
“记得，”Draco颤抖地吐出词句，Harry温柔地捧起他的脸。  
他闭上眼睛，张开了嘴。  
Harry推进了那个口球，他现在得保持这种羞耻的大张着口的姿势了，他舌尖尝到塑料的味道，睁开眼，Harry心情愉悦地看着他。  
他垂下眼，现在就是想说话也张不开嘴了，他只好用手轻拍了一下Harry的腿，完完全全成为Harry的宠物了，他想。  
操，他快高潮了。  
“好多了，要是你表现的好，我会摘掉口球给你些奖励。”  
Harry又拽了一下皮带，Draco顺从地跟着他，感觉到自己的口水从嘴角流出来流到脸上，Harry提醒似的又拍了一下他的屁股，他重新翘起尾巴。  
他们慢慢走进客厅，Draco只能挪动，他的阴茎硬的发疼，小穴不停地被刮蹭，尾巴还在继续搔动着大腿内侧，想要拼命克制自己不射出来已经花费了他几乎全部的力量。  
Harry还想让这个变得更难一点，他终于脱掉了衣服，衬衫裤子和袜子堆在客厅的地毯上，内裤还完好的穿着，翘起的阴茎泄出前液，濡湿了一大块布料。是这样没错，只有宠物才浑身精光。  
Draco看着Harry，看着他大腿上杂乱的黑色体毛，他胯间鼓鼓囊囊的大包，还有他胳膊上隆起的肌肉，还有...Draco的手指揪上地毯的软毛。  
Harry扯了扯带子催促Draco，然后他扑通一声坐在沙发上，正当Draco跟着他也想爬上沙发时，Harry推下他，铃铛脆响，“没有宠物会爬上沙发的。”他轻拍Draco的脸蛋，放开带子以便更好地玩弄Draco，他拂过Draco的头发，揉捏耳朵，又拍着Draco的脸颊。Draco不知羞耻的把脸蛋拱进Harry手心，他不该这么淫荡，可他做不到，Harry这么戏弄他的感觉简直太美妙了，当他是只真猫的时候Harry总会这么做，现在更棒了。是Harry想这样的，不是Draco的错，Draco是只听话的好猫。  
他合上眼睛，沉默地享受着，有节奏地绕着肛塞自给自足，他想被操，可他还能等得了，这种感觉这么舒服，温柔...  
Harry突然掐了把他的乳头，他猛地睁大眼睛，他的乳头早已因为空气和欲望而硬肿起来，Harry轻柔地刮着，指尖传来电流般的快感。Harry恶意满满的笑起来，拧了一把那个敏感红肿的地方，Draco含糊的在口球边缘泄出呻吟，口水滑落，体内的肛塞还在不知疲倦的恶狠狠的戳刺着他的前列腺，Harry还在咬他的耳朵，亵玩他胸前的两点。疼痛和快感混杂起来，伴着他颈间不停响动的铃铛。他承受着Harry的玩弄，完全不知道该如何动作，该如何躲藏或是让快感吞噬他。他开始揉搓自己的阴茎，放弃抵抗这股快感，Harry拍掉他的手，轻轻地近乎居高临下般的拍了一下他的脸。  
Draco呜呜地哭泣，祈求地看着Harry，他想射，操他的，他想被爱抚。  
Harry知道他的眼神下隐藏的东西，于是拿掉了口球。  
Draco没有说话，只是可怜巴巴地哭着，求你了，求你了Harry...  
“乖猫咪，”Harry慈悲的说，Draco不愿面对自己因为Harry简简单单一句话就雀跃起来的内心，“没问题，你可以喝点水了。”  
喝点什么？！  
Harry飞来咒了一碗水，他太坏了，Draco想，他肯定早就准备好这个了。那是个猫咪用小碗——比一般的要大一点，但绝对是猫咪款，跟他的项圈和皮带是同样的粉色。碗轻柔地落在地板上，一滴都没洒出来。  
Draco扭头看向Harry，指了指那碗水。“你肯定很渴了。”  
没错，操他的，他太羞耻了。Harry会教他规矩的，他俯身贴向水碗，Harry钉在他后背的目光几乎要让他烧着了，但他还记得要翘起屁股竖起尾巴。Draco背对着Harry，但他听到了液体混合皮肤的吱咯声和Harry加粗加重的呼吸——Harry在手淫。  
Draco尽力匍匐在地面上去喝水，屁股仍然高高撅起，尾巴翘在空中，他能感受到Harry在视奸他，他从没觉得如此的未着寸缕。  
Draco还在尽力去喝水，他特别不擅长这个，水被弄得到处都是，然后Harry的脚步声逐渐接近，停在他身后。他仍然在舔水，期待着接下来会发生的一切。  
“你真他妈好看，”Harry低声呻吟，“是我的漂亮猫咪。”Harry在他身后跪下，他不禁停下舔舐的动作，身子僵着，地毯毛毛的蹭过他的乳头，他屁股翘的更高，因为被肛塞进一步的填满而颤抖着。  
Harry开始轻轻地抽打Draco的臀瓣，“我真他妈爱死你的屁股了，它可真漂亮，是不是已经为我准备好了？”  
Draco啜泣着：对，我为你准备好了，只为你...  
Harry的手滑到下面，Draco情动难耐，自己将双腿分的更开了，他现在全然无助地颤抖着，面前除了那只粉色小碗以外什么都看不到，Harry的手插进他两腿间抚摸，他只能把腿张的更开，只能喘的更厉害。Harry还要玩儿他的囊袋，他忍不住夹紧了腿。Harry肯定是感觉到了他的动作，调笑般的在他阴茎上落下一个轻飘飘的吻。  
Draco大声哭吟着，任凭Harry亵玩他腿间秘地，小穴还在不停挤压着那枚把他塞得满满当当的肛塞。Harry往前动了几步，Draco这才感觉到他已经浑身赤裸了，他的阴茎摩擦在Draco光滑的背部，Draco又尖叫起来，他根本控制不住自己，Harry的另一只手趁他分心，又将尾巴朝内推的更深，肛塞末端瞬间顶到了Draco的敏感点上，他差点抑制不住地尖叫起来。Harry握住了尾巴末端，手上的温度传到了他臀瓣上，然后他就着肛塞开始操弄Draco，粗壮的硅胶柄在他体内搅动，他啜泣起来。  
Harry肯定是听到他的哭泣了，肛塞进的太深几乎要操到底了，黏糊糊的声音再度响起，Harry在他耳边软声哄到：“乖猫咪，放松点，快...”然后就拖着那个大家伙，慢慢把它从他体内拉出来，敏感的内壁被粗糙的东西摩擦着，快感在那一瞬攀升，终于在Harry狠狠操进来之后达到了顶峰。  
他快乐地呻吟出声。  
那一瞬间的美妙感受让他几欲死掉，Harry将身体覆上Draco的，温暖黏糊又令人脸红心跳，Draco被他按在地毯上，Harry开始狠狠抽动，胯部撞击到Draco臀瓣上发出羞耻的啪啪声，Harry在使用他了，Draco想着，耳边全是淫靡的声响。Harry接着开始撸动Draco的阴茎，电流般的快感盈满身体，Draco的手指无意识在地毯上抓弄，Harry还要在Draco耳边低喘——真棒小猫，你怎么这么紧，你好热，Draco，快点Draco，还想要更多吗——  
Draco收缩着穴口，高潮像一种甜蜜又疼痛的折磨，他看不见也听不清，只有屁股，只有屁股活着，感受着毁灭般的快乐。Harry操的又深又狠，狂风骤雨将他裹挟着动弹不得，直至雨疏风歇，他觉得自己被Harry射出的精液撑涨了。  
...  
“宠物不能上床不是吗？”  
“对，但非常非常漂亮听话的就可以。”


End file.
